


Ketch and Mouse

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: Arthur Ketch x ReaderYou run into an agent working for the British Men of Letter’s, after playing cat and mouse for a while an issue with the BMoL’s arrises.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/You
Kudos: 8





	Ketch and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. ~~I know the title pun was a stretch, but I am not sorry and will not stop. My obsession with Ketch hasn't died down, but I need to get back to writing one-shots more often. So here we are.~~  
>  I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible.
> 
> I found this writing prompt @witterprompts and went with it. The original prompt is below.
> 
> “Against my better judgment, I've decided to keep you around.”

When the British Men of Letters came over to America, you hadn’t paid too much attention to them. They were taking out monsters, so you had planned to ignore them and let them thin out all the creatures running amuck. After a few months, you hadn’t run into them at all, only heard stories. You had almost forgotten that the British Men of Letters existed. That was until you ran into one of their agents.  
You were running a basic case. The plan was to take care of the small pack of werewolves that had been killing people around the city. Then be back on the road before the morning. These werewolves weren’t hiding that well, practically leaving a trail all the way back to there lair. They seemed to be newer werewolves and didn’t pose a challenge for you. After taking out the main ones, you were making sure the rest of the building was cleared out. You heard some movement coming from a hallway. Cautiously you move to the doorway, hiding with your back against the wall. As you walk over, you make sure your gun is loaded with silver bullets. With your weapon loaded, you put it away in a place that is easy to reach. You then get your hunting blade ready in your hand. Prepared to attack anything that steps through the door. Right, when something steps through the doorway, you twist your body and put your knife right against the throat of the person who walked into the room. Seeing what or who it was, you're met with a handsome man dressed in tactical gear. You push your blade against his neck, making sure the silver comes into contact with his skin. He seemed completely unfazed by the knife at his throat. If anything, the man looked amused. You glare at him, “Why the fuck are you here?” The man looks right at you, chuckling, “I could ask you the same thing, love.” His British accent throws you off, causing you to lower your knife by a few inches. He causally motions to the dead werewolves on the ground, “Judging the bodies on the ground, I have found my answer.” He seems almost disappointed. You completely lower your knife and put it away, “Yeah, I took care of it. It was a quick job, you’d didn’t miss out on anything.” You start checking the body’s making sure not to turn your back on the stranger. He was attractive, but that didn’t mean you could trust him, so you made sure to stay alert. As you crouch down, the man seems to be checking you out. There was a slight tension growing in the air. You cock your head and look up at him, “Why are you here, anyway?” He walks around, kicking over some of the other bodies to look at them while he responses, “I was sent here to deal with the werewolves in the area.” You stand up, “Sent?” The man turns around to look at you, “Ahh, British Men of Letters.” He walks closer to you, extending his hand, “Arthur Ketch at your service.” It surprised you that someone who looked and acted so properly could be a hunter. You look down at your hand, which was covered in blood. However, you still reach out and shack his hand. You grin as you shake his hand, curious as to how such a proper looking man would handle the grime. Arthur doesn’t hesitate when shaking your hand. When you let go of his hand, you start packing up, “Well, Arthur, I’m gonna go. Have fun cleaning up these bodies.” You chuckle to yourself as you get ready to leave. Arthur moves to block the doorway. He gives you an annoyed look, “What makes you think I’ll be cleaning up this muck that ‘you've’ created.” You take a step or two backward, “Well, I mean… I’ve heard of the British Men of Letter’s, and isn’t your job to clean up monsters and the messes left behind by said monsters?” He glares at you getting ready to respond. You look around for another way out and easily find one. Before he can, you feign innocence and shrug at Arthur, “Nice meeting you handsome, but I’m out of here.” You walk to a window. Shooting him a mocking salute, you climb out of the window and jump down to the ground. He says something to you, but you're not able to hear it. You walk to your car, passing a motorcycle that wasn’t here when you arrived earlier. It must have been Arthur’s. He had good taste, and he was attractive. While you were interested, you didn’t want to be dragged into the mysterious British organization that was moving in. So you hoped into your car and leave, not expecting to see Arthur again.  
You were wrong about not seeing Arthur again. It took a few weeks, but you run into him on another hunt. After dipping out on him a second time, you started running into him with more frequency, almost like he was during it on purpose. After a few months of this, you kind of looked forward to running into him. Maybe you were an asshole, but you also liked the annoyed look on his face when you found a way to weasel away. You did learn a few things about him during your game of cat and mouse. Ketch was more on the violent side of things, he was very good at his job, and he was a loyal company man. You defiantly had a thing for him, and with the sexual tension that had built between you and Ketch, this little game felt more like extended foreplay, so you kept it up.  
You had found a hunt and drove into town with a plan to take care of it. You went inside the location and started clearing out the monsters. Halfway through, Ketch showed up and helped clear them out. Both of you worked well together. It was nice seeing him in action, plus tactical suit did something to you. When you were finished, you went to leave and expected Ketch to try to stop you like he usually did. When he didn’t try, you were suspicious. The smirk on his face just added to your doubt. You still tried to leave, though, figuring Ketch had something up his sleeve. When you got into your car and tried to start it, nothing happened. Ketch, at this point, has followed you outside. He started chuckling as he watched you try to start your car. In his hands, he had a small object that seemed to be a piece of something. Thinking about it, you assumed it was a part of your car. You start laughing, getting out of your vehicle. You walk over to Ketch, crossing your arms. “Took you long enough to find a better way to stop me from leaving.” Ketch plays with the small piece of machinery in his hands, “You didn’t exactly make it easy, love.” You shrug, “What can I say? Having you stalk me was pretty fun.” Ketch walks to you, getting close to you, “I do have to admit the chase was rather invigorating.” Ketch starts stepping closer to you. You knew what he was doing, and let him back you up into the hood of your car. Ketch looks down at you. His voice revealing both his frustration with you and how pleased he was with himself to have caught you, “What do I get now that I caught you?” You look at him, grinning as you tease him, “Nothing?” Ketch growls and presses himself against you. You sit on the hood of your car and grab the hem of Ketch’s pants, “What do you want then, Mr. Ketch?” You ask him even though you know the answer. That was apparently the last straw. With that, Ketch pushed you back onto the hood of your car.  
Over the next few months, you and Ketch meet up on multiple occasions. You both kept playing your game of cat and mouse, seeing as Ketch seemed to enjoy it as much as you did. The relationship was mostly sexual, but there was more to it as well. There were a few times you shared drinks, and he had somehow gotten your phone number, calling you now in then to team up for hunts. You had grown kind of attached to him, though you didn’t think about it too much. You kept reminding yourself that hunters shouldn’t get connected or anything like that with other people. This line of work was dangerous and didn’t have room for anything but work. There was also something weird going on with the British Men of Letters, but it wasn’t exactly clear what it was. You had heard a few different things as rumors circulated.  
Ketch had sent you a text for a hunt, and you agreed to meet up with him. You quickly pack up your things. Once you were ready, you headed to the address Ketch had given you. It didn’t take long to get there. Ketch had beat you there, you saw his motorcycle parked off to the side. You exit the car, grabbing your bag of things before heading inside. The inside of the building was oddly empty, putting you on edge. You pulled out your gun, not sure what was going on. There were no signs that anyone had lived here. This wasn’t a place any monster had been in, no bodies, no blood, it made you nervous. You walked further into the building, “Ketch? What is going on?” You turn into a new room. Only to be stopped dead in your tracks as you feel metal on the back of your head. You hiss and get ready to try and flip around and attack your assailant. Right as your about to turn around, Ketch’s voice stops you. “Drop the bag, and don’t turn around.” You let out an annoyed huff, dropping your bag. “Ketch, if you need to run me through tests to make sure I’m not a creature, then just do it. Stop pointing your fucking gun at me.” You keep your hand on your gun, refusing to drop it. Still not sure what was going on here. Ketch responds, “It has nothing to do with that.” You scoff and quickly turn around. You look him in the face, “If this is some kind of kinky thing you wanted to do, you should have just asked.” Ketch was trying to hold an emotionless expression, but there was uncertainty coming through. “Ohh, do shut up and drop the gun.” Ketch looked borderline exasperated. You scrunch up your face, studying Ketch. “Tell me what’s going on, and then I’ll drop the gun.” Gauging his expression and the situation. You decided that the gun was loaded. Ketch seemed to have convinced himself he was ready to shoot you. Clearly, he found himself unable to go through with it. You may not have known Ketch long, but you gathered enough information to figure out that he cleaned up all the BMoL’s problems and took care of loose ends. So Ketch shouldn’t have any problem with shooting you point-blank. He hadn’t done it yet. You stare down Ketch, and he finally answers your question, “Orders… The American hunters have become more of a problem then headquarters wants…” Ketch pauses, his arm holding his gun stiffens before he continues. “The American hunters are to be wiped out. They sent me to take care of you… to prove my loyalty.” You would have been touched by the fact you were a threat to Ketch’s loyalty if he wasn’t aiming a gun at your head. You cross your arms, “Then do it, Arthur, because I’m already tired of you pointing a fucking gun at my head.” Being aggressive probably wasn’t the best way to go, but it was your character flaw. You couldn’t help it. Ketch was caught off-guard by your reaction. He immediately gets defensive, “If you want me too so bad, then I shall.” You and Ketch stare each other down, neither of you budging. You roll your eyes, “If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it already… while my back was turned and couldn’t try to fight… Will you make up your damn mind and stop lying to both of us?” Ketch gets increasingly annoyed. You see him adjust his stance. When his trigger finger twitches, you shut your eyes tight. Holding your breath to mentally prepare yourself. A few seconds pass that felt more like hours. You hear Ketch growl, “You're so bloody tiresome.” You open your eyes, finally start breathing again. Ketch is still trying to keep his cool, but he clearly wasn’t sure how to proceed. It was petty, but you fired a shot at Ketch, making sure to miss him. Ketch glares at you. When he sees the look on your face, he softens. You put your gun away, “You deserved that.” Ketch nods, crossing his arms, “Quite.” You were still on edge, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stay mad at Ketch. Ketch watches you, thinking things over. Ketch checks his phone. He finally speaks up, “Against my better judgment, I’ve decided to keep you around.” You scoff and roll your eyes, “Thank you so much.” Ketch easily notices your sarcasm, but he seems amused by it. Ketch keeps watching his phone, “The British Men of Letters doesn’t take kindly to agents disobeying orders.” You move and pick up your bag, “Well, they sound like a bunch of uptight assholes.” Ketch chuckles, “I am still technically a member.” You grin at him and shrug, “My statement still applies.” Ketch jokingly replies, “I could still kill you to get my job back.” You laugh, getting ready to leave, “I don't think you have it in you.” Ketch nods his head in agreement. Hunters pointed guns at each other all the time with intentions to shoot the other person. So this wasn’t your first time almost being shot. Plus, you did realize that Ketch did put a target on himself by disobeying orders. You weren’t sure what this was between you and Ketch. It wasn’t going to be easy or safe, and it would be complicated, but so was being a regular hunter. So you were willing to give it a shot.


End file.
